Because I Love You, Moron
by WhiteFire56
Summary: Chapter One: "You should meet my girlfriend. I bet she could teach you how to be pretty." Marth gives a flower advice.
1. List of Themes

Watch the sunset together  
Take showers together  
Back rubs/massages  
Listen to classical music and cuddle in the dark or w/blacklight  
French Kiss  
Hold her w/ hands inside the back of her shirt  
Whisper to each other  
Cook for each other  
Make out in the rain  
Dress each other  
Undress each other  
Kiss every part of their body  
Hold hands  
Sleep together  
Buy gifts for each other  
Roses  
Find out their favorite cologne/perfume and wear it every time you're together  
Wear his clothes  
Find a nice secluded place to lie and watch the stars  
Kiss at every chance you get  
Lightly kiss their collarbone and their jawbone just below the ear,then whisper I love you  
Bubble baths  
Go for a long walk down the beach at midnight  
Write poetry for each other  
Kiss/smell her hair  
Hugs are the universal medicine  
Say I love you, only when you mean it and make sure they know you mean it  
Give random gifts of flowers/candy/poetry etc  
Tell her that she's the only girl you ever want  
Don't lie  
Spend every second possible together  
Tell her that she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to And mean it  
Look into each other's eyes  
Very lightly push up her chin, look into her eyes,  
tell her you love her,and kiss her lightly  
Talk to each other using only body language and  
your eyes  
2 When in public, only flirt w/ each other  
Walk behind her and put your hands in her front  
pockets  
Put love notes in their pockets when they aren't  
looking  
Buy her a ring  
Sing to each other  
Read to each other  
PDA = Public Display of Affection  
Take advantage of any time alone together  
Tell her about how you answered every question in  
math with her name  
Draw (If you can)  
Let her sit on your lap  
Go hiking and camp out together in the woods or  
on a mountain  
Lips were made for kissing So were eyes, and  
fingers,and cheeks,and collarbones, and hands,and  
ears  
Kiss her stomach  
Always hold her around her hips/sides  
Hold her hand, stare into her eyes, kiss her hand  
and then put it over your heart  
Unless you can feel their heart beating, you  
aren't close enough  
Dance together  
I love the way a girl looks right after she's  
fallen asleep with her head in my lap  
Carry her to bed  
Waterbeds are fun ''Misunderstanding''  
You figure it out " "  
Do cute things like write I love you in a note so  
that they have to look in a mirror to read it  
Break every one of your parent's relationship  
rules for them  
Make excuses to call them every minutes  
Even if you are really busy doing something, go  
out of your way to call and say I love you  
Call from your vacation spot to tell them you  
were thinking about them  
Remember your dreams and tell her about them  
Ride your bike miles just to see them for a few  
hours  
Ride home and call them  
Tell each other your most sacred secrets/fears  
Be Prince Charming to her parents (Brownie  
Points)  
Brush her hair out of her face for her  
Stay up all night to think of ways to be  
sweet to them  
Hang out with his/her friends (more brownie  
points)  
Take her to see a romantic movie and remember the  
parts she liked  
Cuddle together under a full moon on a clear  
night  
Learn from each other and don't make the same  
mistake twice  
Everyone deserves a second chance  
Describe the joy you feel just to be with  
him/her  
Make sacrifices for each other  
Really love each other, or don't stay together  
Let there never be a second during any given day  
that you aren't thinking about them, and make sure  
they know it  
Love yourself before you love anyone else  
Learn to say sweet things in foreign languages  
Fall asleep on the phone with each other  
Stand up for them when someone talks trash  
Never forget the kiss goodnight And  
always remember to say, "Sweet dreams"


	2. You Should Meet My Girlfriend

**A/N: This is just something that I made at 4 AM in the morning after seeing the most adorable picture EVER. SO, after making my own copy of it, I wrote this up. ENJOY!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, or Marth, for that matter.**

**Title: You Should Meet My Girlfriend**

**Pairing: Marth x Samus**

**Genre: Romance**

**Prompt: ****Let there never be a second during any given day that you aren't thinking about them, and make sure they know it**

**Summary: "You should meet my girlfriend. I bet she could teach you how to be pretty." Marth gives a flower advice. **

**(Marth x Samus one-shot)**

Marth absent-mindedly walked out of the doors of the mansion. It was barely even 7 yet, and the soft glow of the morning sunlight touched his skin in a tender caress, and reflected off his cerulean locks in such a way that his face had come to resemble an angelic expression. He didn't know why he was walking, much less than where he was walking _to_. He decided to just let his feet take him where they wanted to go, a sense of adventure bubbling up in his subconscious. He needed to sort things through in his mind, anyways, so he figured a walk would do him good.

He stopped upon an empty, lush grassy field where a single white daisy lay growing daintily in the vast area of green. He walked over and sat by the plant, lightly fingering its petals with his slender fingers.

"I bet you're very lonely, huh?" He gazed out upon the meadow that lay in front of him. "Probably no one ever comes here. I'll stay, though." The flower seemed to perk up, slightly swaying in the dewy breeze that flowed in the air.

"I guess you want me to stay then," he said gently as he let it stand on it's own in the grassy field. The swordsman changed position so he was sitting cross-legged.

"I guess you don't have a lot of friends here, huh?" The small plant gave no answer, so he continued. "I have a lot of friends, now, I guess. Lots of them, now that I think about it."

"There's Ike, and Roy counts I guess, and there's... Sam..." His voice trailed off as he thought about the blonde bounty hunter. Not to mention his girlfriend...

"She's really nice, even though she doesn't seem like it. To some people. She's just a little intimidating to some people." He lay down on his back. "But not to me, though. She's, like, the awesomest person in the whole world. Maybe the whole universe, even." He sat back up again, looking forward. "You should meet my girlfriend. I bet she could teach you how to be pretty." Marth stared at the flower a while longer, and then stated "Not that you're not pretty, but I'm sure she could make you even prettier."

"You really should. I'm sure she'd live to meet you too. I'm sure she would..."

"Marth?" A female voice said from behind him, drawing out the long vowel. "Who are you talking to?" He turned around and looked at Samus, giving a soft smile.

"Oh, hey, Samus!" She walked up to where he was sitting, and playfully -ouch- punched him on the shoulder.

"Where the heck have you been all morning? Everyone's been looking for you." He looked up, surprised, and realized it was indeed much darker than it had been before he left.

"I guess I was out for longer than I thought, huh?"

"Apparently so." He gently grasped her hand in his, and said softly, "You know I love you, right?"

The question made Samus quiet for awhile before she finally said, "Yeah. I guess I do."

"And you know I'm always thinking about you, right?" She let out a soft laugh at his words.

"Yes, Marth, I do."

"As in, really? You're not just saying that?"

Samus looked confused for a moment, and then said, "No, I'm not just saying that, so don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really and truly?"

"Really and truly."  
"Like, really _really _truly, or just-"  
"Marth…"  
"OK, sorry." They sat in comfortable silence until Marth asked, "Sam?"

"Hm?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be nice to just end it there, no? XD It's nice to see who Marth talks to with his free time. Oh Marth. Poor, confused, love-desperate Marth. Haha, just kidding. Notice my new avatar? Made it 'specially for this chapter. Soooooooo sorry for not updating in so long… See you soon, I hope. **


End file.
